Bar Stop
by john6lisa
Summary: B&W AU Helena goes to her local bar to blow off some steam and meets A profiler named Myka,good times are had. The only angst is how many different ways they are interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Bar Stop

Helena walked into the local bar after a long day of working out the engineering mess for the new interstate highway interchange, dressed in her favorite pair of blue jeans - Levi's 501 button fly, a gray tee with a long sleeved light blue shirt, left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and those dreaded black steel toed boots she hated.

All Helena wanted to do now was blow off some steam and have a few cold ones. She waved two long, slender fingers at Delaina, the local bartender she had befriended since moving to this sleepy beachside town.

Delaina grabbed the bottles of Harps and Guinness and a cold pint glass, setting them down along with a rock glass. Helena poured out the beers for her perfect 'half and half'. A frown crossed her lips as she saw the last of the Jamesons being poured into her rock glass.

"No worries, I have another bottle, just hang on, no frowns, it's happy hour." Delaina said with a smile as she made her way to the back storage room.

A sigh was heard that made Helena turn her head. A young, curly-haired brunette woman, dressed in a black power suit, plum-colored button up blouse, spoke up.

"That's a good thing that she has more, I was worried there was none left."

Helena smiled at the woman as they both watched the bartender open the bottle. Helena covered her now empty rock glass with her hand.

"It's good luck to have the first pour from the bottle," she smiled and nodded to the woman on the other end of the bar, "Ladies first."

Myka smiled as the bartender poured the amber liquid into her glass and then into Helena's. Nodding her head, she saluted "cheers" as they both raised their glasses to one another.

Sliding over to the empty bar stool next to the older woman, "Myka," the suited woman said as she held her hand out to shake Helena's.

"A most lovely name it is. I am Helena."

When their hands touched, their eyes both averted each other but even a blind man could see the sparks fly between them as soft skin was pressed together.

As the two women sipped their libations, each took turns buying round after round, oblivious to the other patrons filing into and out of the bar, soft rock music playing over the 50's style jukebox, someone insisting on playing 'their' favorite song. They chatted about everything and nothing at all, getting to know what the other did, their likes and dislikes and the state of affairs ongoing in the world.

Helena watched as the younger woman headed to the bathroom, excusing herself with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Helena smiled to herself as she watched the younger woman make her way to the facilities, shaking her head she mumbled to herself 'take it easy old girl.'

After ordering another round for the two of them, the older woman made her way to the bathroom, washing her hands and trying to remove the remainder of the day from her face. She looked up as the stall door opened, mahogony eyes met emerald green.

The last coherent thing Helena remembered was pushing Myka back into the small stall.

Lips crashed onto lips as the door was clicked shut. A tongue ran along kiss-reddened lips, begging for entrance.

A firm jeans-clad thigh pressed between long legs, hands fumbled at soft cotton shirts, moans groaned out soft pleas as lips kissed, teeth nipping at tender skin.

"Hey ladies, your drinks are getting warm. "


	2. Train Stop

**A/N..it seems some would like to read more of this story…..a big shout out to my Beta, T-Rahz for helping out…DISCLAIMER : I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing…**

"Charles, really? I have to go...no...I am picking her up at the train station in….two hours," Helena looked at her pocket watch, she had prefered it to the modern wrist watches that most wear, it had a certain appeal to her.

"No...I will not..really brother..you need to stop trying to live your life vicariously through mine..yes, as I said, she is American...yes...Myka..no..M.Y.K.A.

"Not as in the Biblical book...that was a man's name….well if you did not sleep through church, you would know this." Running a hand through her black, silken hair, a slight wrinkle formed on her brow.

" I know it was just two days of ..fun..but..we did talk to each other...her family owns a bookstore in Colorado Springs….I do not know...yes, I suppose, we really did not get into that many details...I am not sure if her parents know, it is not any of …."

Leaning back into her chair, pushing the blueprints away from her as she stood up and began pacing around the jobsite trailer, her make-shift office on the job site, her resolve starting to fade with the setting sun.

"Look Charles, as much as this phone call has been...yes...I would put it up there with as much fun as a root-canal from the local Dentist…"

"Yes, as I said before, she is a profiler with the FBI….yes dear brother, we are both American government whores….do you think I was looking for this? A long distant...whatever this is..."

Waving her hand up in the air,still pacing up and down the trailer " No,..I KNOW...two days of bliss does not constitute a love affair, did I use the L word?"

"Charles, my dear brother, I need to hang up now, I am done with this banter...yes..YES...I do need to go pick up my 'booty call'...there, are you happy that I said that…"

Helena paced up and down the deserted platform, looking up the at the screen and then to her pocket watch...the train was running 30 minutes late...'how the hell can a stray cow on the tracks delay a whole system?' She thought to herself, 'hmmm..maybe a nice steak dinner was in order...'

Green eyes met brown as the younger woman stepped down from the train, running a hand through a mass of curls. Myka sighed, her shoulders slumping as she made her way to outstretched arms.

Basking in the warmth of their embrace, the profiler sighed into the older woman's neck,pulling her head to meet those brown eyes, "I am in need of a seriously strong drink." Helena smiled softly at the younger woman. "Tell me love, why on God's green earth did you choose the train instead of an aerojet plane?" planting a kiss on the sweet spot below Myka's ear.

The younger woman, exhausted from the long ride and the lack of food, then the older woman's sweet perfume - all of it dissolving her proper etiquette, pushed the older woman into a nearby pillar, pressing her body into her new lover's lithe form.

As Myka's lips sucked, then kissing away the sting of teeth, "Helena, I can't…" tugging at the older woman's belt, a clack of metal against concrete as the buckle hit the ground.

Fingers fumbled at those damn button fly jeans, "Baby, you really should look into zippers," Myka panted out into Helena's ear as she fumbled with said offending blue jeans.

"Anything you wish darling," the older woman moaned into Myka's ear, her head bending down to suck and kiss that sweet spot where neck met shoulder. Helena could get lost with the feel of that sweet flesh between her lips.

Helena's head hit the back of the pillar as Myka slid her hand down between the waistband of her jeans and panties; lace and silk raking against the back of Myka's hand.

The younger woman grunted as her fingers slipped into hot, moist flesh, pushing her left pelvis into her hand, kissing and sucking at the older woman's neck. "God baby, do you know how hot I am from that damn train ride?" With every word, thrusting harder into the older woman.

"Show me, love," the older woman said, grabbing the profiler's wrist, thrusting her hips further into Myka's.

Helena's breathing became more ragged, her hips undulating in a wanton rhythm. Myka's lips sucked harder with each thrust, mumbling into her neck, "I missed you so much."

Helena's eyes started to roll back in her head, her knees buckling from the blinding rush of pleasure overcoming her body.

A throat cleared from the other side of the pillar. Myka jumped away from Helena.

"The next train is due in two minutes...you girls might want to take this somewhere else," the stranger's calm voice warned.

Both women were flushed; from their tryst and the embarrassment of being caught. They quickly gathered their things and bolted for the exit, purposefully avoiding the stranger on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This was supposed to be a one-shot, fluffy piece...but..I now find myself thinking of all the ways I can interrupt these two ladies.

.

A big thank you to T-rahz for the Beta.

Disclamer: I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.

Moist lips kissed their way up silken skin as strong, toned arms unwrapped from around pale, firm thighs, sweat-soaked curls brushed over heaving stomach muscles; long fingers still tangled in said curls, guiding a head up just above a naval.

Wrapping one arm around a passion-slicked back, a reddened cheek rested as the other arm found purchase between two sex swollen mounds of flesh. Fingers traced from one mole to a freckle.

A flushed pink chest pressed against the still heated sex of her lover as heartbeats calmed to a slower pace, a low quake vibrated from the profiler's ribcage as the dark haired woman spoke.

"I believe I shall insist upon you taking the rails more often." Myka grinned as Helena scraped softly along her scalp with her nails.

"You do realize that that is the second time now we have been caught, right?" the younger woman smiled, running her tongue in a circle around the older woman's navel. Mid-stride she stopped, propping her head up to look at those brown orbs.

"Hey, what did your brother mean by government whores?….I get it with me working for them, but I don't understand…" the older woman ground her hips into the younger woman's chest, stilling her mid-sentence.

"My dear, Charles meant it by the fact that our family firm is sub-contracted by your government. He sits on his high horse back in London, casting his disdain over the fact that we are employed by the very rebels that thwarted the King's plan for global domination."

The younger woman slid her free hand over to the older woman's left breast, giving it a firm squeeze, "global domination huh" a grin crossing her lips.

With her heel firmly planted into the mattress, Helena jerked her left pelvic bone up into warm flesh. "My brother has no qualms with cashing those checks."

Helena chuckled, "I can just picture it, him running to Harrod's in Piccadilly Square, spending the said whore's money."

"Helena?" the younger woman asked, dipping her head to hide her blush. "I want..how long..um..I mean ,do you plan on moving back to London after you are done here?..I know the interstate is going to take another year and all but.." the profiler kissed the engineer's porcelain skin.

Helena could feel the profiler stiffening her body above hers. "No worries love, let's enjoy this now, while we can..mmm?"

Helena smiled as she stroked Myka's hair, it had been only two weeks since they first met. The older woman was enjoying the feel of her American laying in her arms, whatever this was between them, Helena furrowed her brow at her brother's words "booty call', she thought back to the many lovers she had before.

The engineer loved the freedom her job afforded her; moving all over the world, a tryst here, next city, a fling there. She knew from Myka's job that the younger woman was never in the same place for very long either. They were Gypsies. Kindred spirits.

Helena, feeling the tension in both of them, pulled Myka up to meet her eyes. The younger woman complied and slid her body up over the older woman's. Their eyes meeting up in a lover's gaze.

The engineer flipped them both over, skin never losing contact, bending a head down to tug at an ear lobe, the long sweet journey down with a firm tongue; lips caressing, teeth scraping as hands found their way down sweet flesh. "Your turn my darling," Helena whispered as she worked her way down the stealth body…..

BANG BANG BANG…"Hello...this is the fire department, gas leak."

The older woman shot up.. "Bloody hell!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you to my great Beta….ugh..I know I can be a pain with details. I have many ideas on how I want to 'interrupt' these two, but if there is anything you would like to see, please feel free to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing..Nada...Not A Dang Thing…**

Helena was leaning on the hood of her work truck trying in vain to keep her blue prints from being blown off the truck, a gaggle of workers milling around her.

"PETER!... Will you please hold the plans down!" She all but shouted. The foreman turned back around to face the engineer. "Sorry boss."

"Man O' Man…. 'legs for days' at six o' clock" ...Helena lifted her eyes up to see what had her crew so distracted.

The wind swirled at the black skirt, cutting just above the knees, pushing the long-sleeved white silk blouse flush against the chest, the top three buttons undone.

Black, conservative heels clicking on pavement as reddish brown curls floated on the strong breeze.

Helena straightened up from the hood of the truck, rolling the prints up. The engineer and foreman stood side by side, shoulders almost touching as all eyes were glued to the 'legs for days' making their way towards them.

"Hello, ," the ruby lips spoke, "May I have a moment of your time please?" a smirk crossed the Brit's lips.

"Peter, have the crew and the bulldozer start on quad 16." She hit the foreman in his stomach with the prints "Owww! So not nice HG," the foreman whined. Helena smiled at the profiler, ignoring the foreman as he rubbed his stomach.

"My trailer is right over there." the older woman said as she opened the passenger side door of the truck for the younger woman, the smirk turning into a grin as those 'legs for days' slid into the cab of the truck.

Helena leaned against the front of her desk, getting ready to remove her hard hat when Myka sauntered over to her, tipping the brim up a bit with her finger.

"I flew in last night, I have to work a cold case in the area for the next few days," the profiler said as she then leaned a mere breath away from the engineer's ear.

"You did tell me to stop by if I was ever in the neighborhood," she purred, taking the Brit's earlobe between her teeth.

Letting go of the lobe, she pulled back, a blush crossed her cheeks.

"I mean, if this is okay. I don't want to…would your boss get upset with me being here?" Helena pulled Myka flush to her lithe frame.

"I can tell you what would really upset the 'boss' is you leaving right now," a smirk crossed both their lips.

"So darling, may I remove my head cover so as to give you a proper greeting?" Helena asked as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and reversed them, the profiler's perfect ass pressed against the engineer's desk.

As Helena raised her hand to remove her hat, Myka tilted her head back. "Not so fast. I find you rather cute with it on."

The Brit frowned a bit, "cute is a word that I find insulting. Try again love."

"Dashing?"

"Getting warmer," Helena said as she removed said head cover and undid her loose ponytail.

"Handsome?"

"Warmerrr," the engineer said as her lips kissed the profiler's long, slender neck, inhaling her perfume as her nimble fingers unbuttoned the silk blouse.

"Debonair?"

"Muchhhh warmer," the older woman said, feeling the younger woman's hitched breaths under her lips, kissing between her lace covered breasts as both of Helena's hands slid under the hem of Myka's skirt.

"V...Ve..Very Debonair?"

"You are getting hotter now," Helena mumbled against Myka's quivering stomach. Helena slid the black lace underwear down those 'legs for days' and then stuffed them in her jean's back pocket as to not to let them get soiled on the floor.

"Oh my God"

"Not quite," Helena smirked as she bunched Myka's skirt around her waist, lifting the profiler on to the engineer's desk in one fluid motion.

"You are the exquisite Goddess Myka." Helena whispered as she kissed her. Laying the American down on her desk, the Brit dropped to her knees.

'Legs for days' on either side of shoulders. Fingers tangled in long, black tresses. Hips bucking into lips. Wanton moans filling the tiny trailer. Long slender fingers pulling hips closer.

"Boss...BOSS! The dozer threw a track and we need you out here!….Hey boss...why is the door locked?"

A loud thud could be heard all the way outside the door.

"I swear to all that is holy, I will KILL the fool who dares to interrupt us again!"

Helena said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Myka sighed and pulled Helena's mouth to hers, tasting herself on the Brit's lips. The younger woman smiled as she watched the older woman storm out the door.

"Hey Hey Hey boss...nice undies you got in your back pocket."

Helena rolled her eyes and yanked the foreman by his arm, trying not to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PB&J Stop

**A/N Thank you for the reviews,A big shout out to T-Rahz for the Beta**

Myka looked at her caller ID on her phone as she was searching around Helena's trailer. She gave a crooked smile and answered.

"Hey you, are you coming back here to finish greeting me properly?...no...that doesn't sound good….how long do you think it will take to fix…...no….it's okay, just before you called I got a text from SAIC….Special Agent In Charge...no, I need to head back anyways, it looks like this case may go on for a while….well, with the new lead it could be a few weeks…...no, I checked in to the Double Tree Inn downtown, it's closer to the field office…...are you asking me to move in with you Ms. Wells?...you are so cute when you studder...yes, sorry...very debonair…...not cute…..okay okay...you win…yes…..I am starting to realize that it is 'futile' to argue with you once your mind is made up…...no, I need to check in at the office for some paper work I am waiting on from DC then find a store for a few extra things I'll need since I'm staying longer…..sure, what do you need….mmhm...okay….red or white?…..wait, you have ...that's it?...how can anyone not have the basics in their fridge?...Helena, when was the last time you ate anything home made in your apartment?...noooo...left-over dim sum doesn't count…..okay, how long will it take for you to fix that bull thingy ...dozer…thank you….yes... brushing up on my knowledge of heavy equipment is at the top of my to-do list…...okay, next question, do I need a code or key to get in to your apartment?...um...got it...yes I am sure I can remember that….1866 is the code, the key is above the door…..me too...oh by the way Helena...have you seen my underwear?"

* * *

Helena opened the door to her apartment, dropping her work bag, it made a loud thud that echoed on the wooden floor. She looked around her flat, noticing the suit case sitting next to the couch. "Hey," the profiler said as she rounded the corner from Helena's kitchen.

"Oh ..my ...GOD! Helena, what happened?" Myka said, wided-eyed, looking the engineer up and down. The Brit, standing in her doorway, was covered from head to damn black steel-toed boot in axle grease and hydraulic oil. A grin spread slowly across grease-smeared cheeks as she took in the sight before her.

Myka was a vision to behold, standing in front of the engineer in black yoga pants, accenting the curves of her hips, a faded gray t-shirt with the emblem 'property of the FBI' stretching across perfect breasts.

"A hazard of the job darling."

All the Brit could think about right then and there was ripping off that t-shirt, 'property of the FBI' my arse, 'property of Helena G. Wells' was more like it.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up. I was getting ready to make dinner, but, surprise, surprise, there is nothing in your kitchen, sooo, we will be roughing it tonight with PB&J."

The profiler extended her hand toward the Brit, leading them both to the bathroom. "I hope you don't mind, but I unpacked a few a things and put them in here...shampoo, toothbrush…"

The engineer smiled at her profiler, "I told you, love, make yourself at home ,this makes much more sense you staying here than at some cold, impersonable hotel chain." Myka blushed as she watched the older woman peeling her grease-stained clothes off.

The younger woman started to reach over the tub and stopped mid-stride "do you prefer a shower or a bath?" suddenly realizing she hardly knew what the older woman liked. Did she like coffee or tea? Milk or sugar in it? Was she allergic to anything? Did she like….

"Myka, sweetie.." the smooth voice pulling her out of her reveree, "I am in need of shower to remove this first layer of grime. Why dont you go and unpack some of your things."

The younger woman smiled back, "of course, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," giving the engineer a quick peck on the least soiled spot on her face.

Myka busied herself in the kitchen, spreading the peanut butter and jelly on the whole wheat bread. Setting the table, she stood back, candles, sandwiches and napkins. Placing the letter she had been waiting on next to Helena's wine glass, she smiled, everything looked perfect.

She turned her head to the bathroom when she heard the blow dryer shut off.

Myka's breath hitched as she watched the Brit exit, walking toward her, black hair splayed around the white terry-cloth robe. Helena smiled when the younger woman held out her chair for her.

"This looks heavenly darling."

They clinked their wine glasses together and began to tuck into their meal when Helena noticed the folded paper next to her napkin. "What's this?' the Brit asked as she tilted her head.

"It's something I was waiting on that finally came today. Read it." the younger woman insisted as a sheepist smile played at the corner of her lips.

Helena read the letter, her face not hinting at any emotion, putting it down on the table she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "are you sure this is what you want? I know I will be here for quite awhile and the thought of you being so close..."

The younger woman got up and made her way to face the older woman. Looking at her, the older woman slid back her chair, her arms open. The profiler straddled her lap, putting her arms around the engineer's neck.

"I've been looking to relocate to a new field office for some time now, I like it here,the sun, the beach...you.." the younger woman said and then slipped a hand into the older woman's robe, sliding it off her shoulder, planting warm nips along the skin.

Helena took Myka's cue and all but ripped the younger woman's t-shirt away from those glorious breasts.

Lips locked on hardened peaks as they were laved with a warm, firm tongue. A back was laid upon the table, the PB&J pressing against a shoulder blade as strong fingers pulled down black yoga pants. Lips kissed up silken skin, hands tangled in raven hair.

Hips grounded into rhythm with a firm tongue as thighs tightened around the head of silken black locks.

A rhythemic moan became louder as sweat nectar ran down a chin

"Baby?...Helena...Babe?...I smell smoke!"

After the small blaze had been contained, the two women stared at the mess that was dinner on the table.

"You know...it was sort of my fault, if I hadn't lit those candles…" the younger woman said as she picked up what was left the melted wax.

"no love, I am at full blame here, if I hadn't ripped off your shirt the candle would not have burnt it." the older said as she set the fire extinguisher down on the wooden floor of her flat.

Both women looked at each other, "soooo, I hope you don't plan on killing me for this interruption."

The younger woman grinned as they started to clean up the PB&J from the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phone Stop

A/N trying something a little different with this chapter

Disclaimer : I own nothing, Nada, Not a dang thing

"Hey baby, I miss you."

"Hello sweetie, I miss you too."

"How is your case going?"

"It's fine, just a double in an adult store, the rub is, its the third in the last month. I'm sorry babe, it might be a week or two, but, on the bright side, it gives me time to pack up my apartment."

"Hey sweetie, are you at the bookstore now?"

"Uumm, no, I'm at home, packing up, why?"

"Well, since you are going to one of those stores..."

"Come on Helena, spit it out."

"Darling, that is a vile thing to say, I have never…"

"Okay okay, do not finish that."

"When did you become a prude?"

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!"

"Trust me darling, I can attest to the fact that you are not a prude after that shower we had together that morning before you left. God knows I can never look at a bar of soap the same way again."

"Okay Helena, what is it you need me to bring back?"

"Just beside you, I was wondering if you can pick up a...well..since you will be going to one of those stores.."

"Are you seriously asking me to pick up a 'toy' for you?"

"No darling, not just a 'toy'. perhaps you can pick up some lube too?"

"Okay, I have just poured a BIG glass of Jameson, and I'm laying back on the couch, I'm listening."

"Well, I was thinking about one of those new 'strapless' strap-ons that everyone is going on about."

"Oh yeah? And who is 'everyone'? hmmm?"

"Now darling, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Helena?"

"Myka, from the bottom of my heart, I do so love those forest green eyes of yours when you are in the throes of passion, but not so much when the green-eyed monster pops out."

"Are you implying that I am the jealous type?"

"Well, you are very sexy when you are angry."

"Right back at ya, babe."

"Myka, you know, I was just joking about picking up a toy, I just love to make you blush...I could feel it all the way through the phone."

"Helena, seriously, would you like it if I..I mean if we..ugh...I have never used one of those things before."

"Its okay darling, I could read the instructions to you while you try it on."

"Not funny, smartass."

"Mmm..I like it when you talk dirty to me."

"You could read the phone book to me and I would melt."

"Hang on…...okay..A. Aaron 1256 north east one.."

"Not funny Wells."

"So tell me love, are you still laying on your couch?"

"yesss….Hel...what's that noise?"

"Just me pulling my shirt over my head."

"Really? Bra?"

"Nope, no bra, I am slipping those boys shorts off that you find me so sexy in."

"I never said sexy."

"Oh? So you do not like me wearing them?"

"I didn't say that..wait..are you laying in bed, naked?"

"Yes I am, and you, of all people should know how I like to sleep in bed."

"Hmm..are you trying to tease me Helena?"

"Is it working?"

"It might be, if you play your cards right."

"Tell me darling, what are you wearing right now..hmm?"

"And why should I tell you what I'm wearing, Helena?"

"Come now love, it helps to paint a mental picture for me."

"Oh? The great Helena Wells is dabbling in art now? Well then fine, for the sake of education, I'm in super sexy sweat pants and your favourite white wife-beater tank."

"Ohhhh, THAT's where it is! Hmmmmm...a very beautiful picture it makes."

"Too bad you're not here to witness the masterpiece beneath."

"I know sweetie, but this is the best we can do for now."

"Well I suppose it'll have to do then. Would you like to...um..for me to... Uh... Unveil your masterpiece?"

"What I would love to do is run my fingers over each brush stroke."

"Oh Helena, what I wouldn't give to have your hands on me right now. You have me so worked up already."

"Do I now? Mmm..rub your finger over your lips, picture mine kissing yours."

"I need more baby, I wanna kiss more than just your lips. Pretty soon my nipples will bore holes in your tank top."

"You will sweetie, I promise...but for now, I need you to stroke your fingers along your glorious neck..I am kissing my way down, nipping at your sweet skin."

"Mmmmm. Baby. That feels so good. I wanna run my fingers along the sides of your body while my lips latch on to your neck. Damn baby I love the way you moan when I'm sucking that sweet spot at the base of your neck."

"You bring out the animal in me, now, where were we, oh yes...those firm nipples…"

"Fuck baby, these nipples need you right now. They're so harrrrd."

"Not as much as I need them between my lips right now….tell me love, where are your hands right now?"

"Babe, my hands are trying but they can't do justice to what your mouth could be doing to me right now….. I'm rubbing my nipples, but I wish your tongue could be licking them instead."

"Sweetie, I am trying my best to hold back, but I find it very taxing….please, I need you to slip your hand between your legs; tell me how wet you are."

"Baby, I'm so wet right now that I don't need to touch myself to know. But I'm aware that the scientist in you will want empirical data, so just lemme….ohhhhhh…..fuck, Helena, I'm so so so so very wet right now."

"That's what I want to hear….now, I want to hear how good it feels, imagine my hand on your wet center, kissing your neck as my long finger circles around your hard clit."

"Baby if you keep this up I won't last much longer. Please tell me you're doing the same."

" I am my love, I'm so wet….so hard...sweetie, I am so close...I need to hear you come for me."

"Fuck Helena! I'm almost there. Oh baby! Baby! Baby? Hello? Babe? FUCK!"

" DAMN IT!...FUCKING BLOODY HELL!...no DAMN signal?! You have got to be kidding! THIS HAS TO BE THE SHODDIEST FUCKING PHONE COMPANY EVER! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Showe**r **St**op

**A/N Thanks for the reviews,I will be posting a one-shot story that ties in to this one. It is a special request for a friend and will tie these stories together.**

A big thank you to my Beta T-Rahz :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.

* * *

"Helena, please, we need to stop, it's too big...I can't get it in!"

"Trust me darling, it will fit….just let me move this over here…...if I tilt up...then slide up your..that's it love...just move your hip more that way…"

Both women let out a loud moan as they both fell on the couch. "See love, I told you it would fit," the older woman beamed as she kissed the younger woman. Helena tugged on Myka's bottom lip as her tongue pressed gently into the profiler's mouth.

"Ohh no you don't, I am in need of a shower after that. You know Helena, I could have just hired someone to do this." the profiler said, waving her hands over the boxes and furniture around her new apartment.

"Don't be daft darling, we did just fine, this was quicker than waiting on some sweaty grunts to get here. And it affords us more time to christen your new abode." the Brit smiled as she pulled Myka closer to her. The profiler kissed just under the engineer's jaw and pulled back in her arms.

"Chick cave, Helena, I may have moved into the same apartment building as yours, but we agreed, remember, that I need my own space to escape from the world, a place of my own to read, cook, go over my case files," giving the Brit a quick peck on the lips, "remember how you get squeamish over the site of blood from my files?"

The older woman pouted, "but sweetie, I was hoping we could at least break in your bed tonight..and for the record, I did not get 'squeamish' as you put it, over those pictures, I just chose to visit the loo after that. Bad chicken salad upset my stomach, not those …"

The profiler chuckled as she pulled both of them toward the bathroom, "okay okay baby...how about we start the christening with the bathroom first, we both really need a shower after all that moving in."

Myka stopped briefly to grab a small box marked 'bathroom', then pushed them both inside.

Myka started unpacking the box; shampoo, conditioner, soap, "damn, where are the towels? Be back in a sec babe." Helena, her shirt already stripped from her, grabbed Myka's hand, "hurry up darling, we don't want the water to run cold," the older woman smirked. The profiler watched as a single bead of sweat slid slowly down the engineer's neck and left a trail between perfect breasts. "Um...yeah...be right back...hold that thought."

The engineer leaned against the bathroom door jamb, arms crossed around her bare chest. A smile played across her lips as she watched her exquisite goddess shucking her shoes off, flinging open boxes, cursing under her breath 'damn damn damn, I know I packed them', bunching an arm full of towels and what looked like a bathrobe or three.

"Found them!" the younger woman all but shouted as she looked up toward the bathroom. Myka stopped mid-stride as she looked upon Helena standing there, bare topped, those button-fly jeans unbuttoned, hanging around her hips. She felt her breath hitch as warm Mahogany eyes met hers.

"Come on, let's get those sweaty clothes off you," the engineer smiled as she helped put the towels and robes up, then slid her jeans off, never taking her eyes off the profiler. Moving to the younger woman, she kissed her shoulder as the younger woman unbuttoned her own pants. Helena hooked her thumbs into the belt loops and pulled down the jeans, her lips just hoovering, but not touching that smooth skin.

The two women made their way under the warm water, sighing as the beads of warmth tumbled over sore muscles. Myka's resolve, dissipating as fast as the water running down the drain, crushed their lips together, working her mouth down the engineer's slender throat, pulling wanton moans out of the older woman.

A strong, firm hand slid down wet, alabaster skin, parting moist lips with a thumb, slipping into a heated core. Foregoing any slow rhythm, a hand latched onto a wrist. Fingers tangled in wet curls pulled closer; lips, teeth, sucking and nipping at that sweet spot between neck and shoulder.

Long,tapered fingers dug into a shoulder blade as moans all but drowned out the running water.

"Yes baby...say my name...let me hear you..."

" Fuck Myka...Yes Myka….Oh yeah….Myka...SHIT!…. Stop!...the water...c-c-cold…...DAMN IT! I am going to KILL someone!"

A scream from both women could 'almost' be heard through the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Back Stop

**A/N This chapter picks up right where the One-Shot ends, Enjoy!**

**Thank you to T-Rahz for the Beta ( sorry for the big SNAFU )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.**

* * *

Myka shuddered at those words, she wrapped her legs around the Brit's waist. Looking into those Mahogany eyes, Myka saw the absolute love in them.

" Baby...Helena...I love you too."

Both women stilled their bodies, eyes drowning in one another's.

" Helena, I have been so unsure how to tell you, these feelings I have...every time I am near you I have to catch my breath."

The engineer shifted her hip, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. The profiler moaned at the feel of 'her' Helena still inside her, and tightened her hold around the engineer's waist.

" My darling Myka...you leave me breathless..." she confessed, rolling her hips lazily against Myka's.

"Mmm….Helena," Myka moaned, relishing the feel of the woman she loved, taking her like this. Helena raised up to a sitting position, Myka's legs still locked around her waist, and her body still impaled on Helena's added appendage. Myka groaned again at the shift and Helena took the opportunity to capture the open mouth before her in her own.

Tongues danced together until the need for air cut into the waltz of the two lovers. The younger woman wrapped her hand around the back of the older woman's neck. Fingers sliding into black tresses drenched in sweat. Her other hand dug into the engineer's shoulder blade. Helena set her weight on both elbows, her rhythm increasing.

" I want….need to…" the older woman moaned out, trying to keep her eyes open.

" What do you need baby?" the younger woman rasped out, her voice an octave lower with lust.

Raven locks falling over both faces, formed a curtain, enveloping them, shielding their love from the world. Their eyes locked.

" I want...to see you; for you to see my eyes, my love for you as you….please love, I can't hold back…"

The engineer's rhythm, unabated from lust, increased with each wanton moan from the profiler. Ebony orbs remained locked on forest green.

"Baby...please..I need you..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeahhh.."

The two souls melded into one as their bodies shook. Eyes never leaving the other's. The older woman collapsed on the younger woman's body. A soft glow radiated off their sweat covered skin as the moon light peeking through the window bathed them in its light.

After a few moments, when gasps for air were met, Myka finally found her voice, "Baby...I love this, I don't want to move, but…"

The Brit shifted to the side of the woman, "yes my love, pray a request, oxygen is needed."

"And water" the profiler added. "Let me help you out of that and then I need to try and walk to the kitchen." Both women let out a little chuckle as Helena raised her hips and Myka slid off the harness.

Myka got off the bed, looking around for her robe. "In the living room darling, remember, that is where we started all this," the Brit said as she rolled onto her side to watch her American.

"Do you need anything baby?" Myka asked over her shoulder as she made her way to the other room.

"Besides that sexy bum of yours back in bed, water will suffice." Helena teased.

Myka smiled as she found their robes laying next to the couch. Putting hers on, she tossed the other robe over her shoulder and moved on to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water for them, she mused, 'at least she has water in the fridge!'

She sauntered back into the room and settled down on the bed next to her lover, still trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help it, her mind was racing, preoccupied with everything that had just passed between them and what she was considering asking of the woman. 'She told me she loves me. I told her I love her. This is such a small thing to ask, isn't it? It's not like I'm asking her to put a ring on it, right?' Myka worried her bottom lip between her teeth as her mind tried to justify her request.

"Myka, sweetie? "

That soft British voice brought Myka out of her thoughts. "Love, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" the Brit asked as she sipped the water.

"Babe, as you know, the government can be a pain in the ass when it comes to paperwork, and well..since moving to this field office, I need to change my emergency contact to someone here. You know, someone close by, just in case anything happens out in the field."

Helena set the glass down on the nightstand and pulled the young woman to lay on top of her. She brushed a stray curl behind Myka's ear and a serious but loving look crossed her face. "It would be my absolute honor, darling and I do hope that I would be the first contacted, god forbid anything should happen to you. I myself would like to ask your permission to do the same."

"I'd like that. Thank you Helena." Myka responded before leaning in and taking the Brit's lower lip between hers, tugging gently with her teeth and sweeping her tongue inside the older woman's mouth. She worked her lips down the slender throat, nipping then kissing away the sting. The profiler slipped the robe away from the engineer's body, revealing the porcelain skin she could not tear herself away from.

Myka worked slowly down Helena's body, stopping to kiss that soft skin between the Brit's navel and hip. The profiler nipped and then ran her lips over the engineer's inner thigh, feeling the muscle's quiver under her mouth. Forest green eyes met darkened, lust filled eyes as a tongue tasted her sweet nectar. Moans and gasps grew louder, hands tangled in curly locks.

" Myka...please….yes sweetie….right there…..stop..no...really, please Myka…..ouch..OUCH!...damn it all to hell….my back just went out…..ugh….I am going to kill myself!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tub Stop**

**A/N Bar Stop is my "Toy Box"; I pull out ideas and play with them.**

**A big thanks to T-Rahz for this Toy.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing..except my Toys :D**

* * *

Myka was in her kitchen when she heard her apartment door shut and that familiar British voice. "Sweetie, I'm home," her lover called out to her.

The American came out to greet the Brit, wrapping her arms around Helena's waist and pulling the older woman's body into her's. Myka leaned her head down, brushing her lips against the engineer's, her tongue seeking out Helena's. She relished the unique taste that she had missed these past few days.

Helena moaned as she laced her fingers through those auburn curls, pulling back from those soft lips, breathlessly she said, " I missed you, my love." Their foreheads now resting against each other, Myka replied, "I missed you too baby, now, go sit on the couch and rest your back. I'm just getting dinner started for us."

The older woman gave her a quick kiss, nipping the younger woman's bottom lip as she pulled away. "I'm glad your back love, it felt like forever with you gone." Myka playfully smacked Helena's backside as she made her back to the kitchen. "Tell me, how did it go at the doctor's office today? Did Dr Caulder say when you could go back to work?" Myka asked, busily preparing their meal. Helena sat down on the couch and took her shoes off before leaning back, "among other things that we discussed, she said I could return on Monday morning, barring any extra curricular activities over the weekend."

Myka slid the meatloaf into the oven, checking on the potatoes, she asked, "so then, you were honest in what you told the good doctor was the cause of your back going out? How did...I mean, what exactly did you tell her?" Myka asked as she came into the room and sat down, handing Helena a glass of their favorite libation. "Oh, just the truth, darling, I swear the woman didn't even bat an eyelash when I started to give her details."

They both sipped their drinks as Myka tucked her legs under herself. Brushing a few silken tresses behind Helena's ear, the younger woman asked, " what did the doctor say after you told her what we...um...what happened... " a slight blush warming her cheeks.

" Myka my love, I do so love it when you blush, " Helena teased, a playful smile on her face. She leaned over and kissed the profiler's reddened cheek.

" I didn't tell her everything darling, just enough for her to get the idea. She told me that the extra use of my muscles inflamed my old riding injury. That I , we , should refrain for a little while, it looks as though I will be, as you so eloquently put it that night, a 'pillow queen' for at least 2 weeks."

Myka chuckled as she got up, taking both glasses with her as she made her way back to the kitchen, "damn right you are going to be the pillow queen. We had a deal, I let you have first go, then I get to take you in every room come my turn, but , that is not happening till your back feels better. "

The engineer smiled as she laid her head against the top of the couch, "yes my love and I, for one am looking forward to that."

Hearing a ping from the kitchen, Helena tilted her head upwards, "is dinner ready?"

Myka came back in and kissed the Brit's soft lips, "no baby, that 'ping' was your heating pad warming up in the microwave, now be a good patient and sit up, I need to put this pad behind you and then I need to finish getting dinner ready."

Myka had served them both dinner on the couch, not wanting her lover to move any more than she had to. After finishing their meal, Helena was placing her plate down on the coffee table when she noticed a letter sitting just underneath the dish. "Myka, what is this? " She asked as she looked over the letter.

The profiler tilted her head towards the dark-haired woman as she was clearing off the coffee table, "oh yeah, I left that there to remind me to ask you, do you have any business meetings or plans, I mean, are you going to be free next Friday night? "

Helena gently grabbed Myka's wrists, stilling the younger woman's movements. "Please love, put those dishes down and come sit here," the Brit said as she patted the space next to her on the couch. The profiler complied with a sigh and sat down. Taking both hands and placing them in Myka's , Helena leaned forward and brushed her lips against the younger woman's cheek.

" My darling Myka, we are a couple, yes?" the brit asked, the younger woman nodded her head, yes. "You do not have to ask me if I am ever available for you. I am always here for you, you are my love," Helena said as she cupped Myka's face, emotion brimming in her eyes, "you, Myka, are a part of me now, any place you are, that is my home, you needn't ever ask if I am available for you." Myka brushed away a tear with the pad of her thumb as she leaned into Helena's hand. " now then, what is this all about, mmm?" the Brit asked as she leaned in to kiss her american.

Myka smiled as she kissed her back, whispering, "I love you so much Helena, you are the...you are my everything."

Wiping the tears away from her face and clearing her throat, she continued, "okay, this is an award thing, like a big get together for the bureau that they have every year, I have been given a commendation for solving that cold-case from a few months back and director Dickenson said I had to attend this year's dinner and accept it and it's in town this year and I usually hate going to these things and... " Helena kissed those rambling lips, smiling at how adorable Myka was when she got flustered. " Love, what do you need from me? "

The profiler got down on both knees in front of the engineer, taking a deep breath she asked, " Helena, would you be my date for the award ceremony? " Helena stood, taking both the profiler's hands as she helped Myka up, "of course my darling, it would be my honor to escort you." She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and tilted her head up for a chaste kiss. Before long, the kiss deepened and she pulled Myka towards the bedroom, needing to connect with more than just her lover's lips. As they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, the Brit began to slowly undress her American. With each layer of clothing removed, the Brit kissed the exposed skin of the profiler. Laying them both on the bed, the engineer worked her lips down, laying heated but loving kisses along the younger woman's quivering flesh.

Myka weaved her slender fingers into Helena's silken hair, tracing the shell of the brit's ears with her thumbs as Helena blew warm air over her heated core. The profiler's legs opened up for the Brit, just as a night-blooming Jasmine would unfold it's petals to night's cool mist. Helena, with pure adoration in her eyes, pressed gentle kisses on those petals, paying homage to the beauty unfolding before her. Fingers traced intricate patterns over hyper-sensitive skin as tongue followed suit on the delicate flower.

The profiler's moans were filling the room, the prurient sounds further fueling the Brit's passion for this woman. Both were so caught up in the loving moment, that neither heard the creaking of wood until it was too late. A loud crash, followed by a sudden thud and a banshee-like scream, made both women jump in shock.

The tub had come crashing down from the apartment directly above Myka's. There, sitting in the porcelain tub was a shocked red-head, all three woman, eyes wider than saucers, just stared at the mess of shattered wood and plaster, water pouring down like a waterfall inside Myka's bedroom.

" Bugger it all to hell! " the Brit yelled. The profiler stood, stone-cold motionless as she watched the water flood her room, the bed sheet pressed against her bear form. The young red-head covered her eyes upon seeing her naked friend before her and raised her hand, waving to the Brit, "hey HG..I..ummm..Frack!"

Mustering up what little decorum she had left, the older woman spoke up. "Darling, this is my young neighbor, Ms. Claudia Donovan. Claudia, I'd like you to meet my better half, Myka Bering."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dress Stop**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. If anyone has a 'toy' they would like me to play with, please feel free to PM me.**

**Thank you T-rahz, you are a great playmate and Beta. [T-rahz: as are you, kid]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.**

* * *

"Really darling, that was not my doing, I should not have to be the one to endure this punishment." the Brit huffed out as the two women made their way through the mall.

"As I see it Helena, if you had not talked Claudia into that damn experiment with water displacement and whatever else that hare-brained idea of yours was, I would not have to be here, now, shopping for a whole new wardrobe. So, yes, you have to suffer this with me," Myka said as she all but marched through the throngs of shoppers.

Locals with babies in strollers used as bull thingies to shove others out of the way - she really needs to brush up on her knowledge of heavy equipment, ' - and those God awful black socks, worn with sandals that 'those' tourists would wear as they strolled through the mall.

"Ooh, an Orange Julius, please Myka, I have not had one of those since I was a young girl visiting the States!" Myka sighed as the older woman all but dragged her over to the food court. Their fingers intertwined as the Brit lead them over and placed her order. " Darling, what would you like? "

Myka had a hard time maintaining the stern look on her face as Helena flashed that brilliant smile at her, looking child-like with a gleam in her eyes. Raising her hand that was locked in Helena's , not caring about the looks from those black-socked clad tourists around them, she pressed her lips to their fingers, "okay, but as soon as we finish these drinks, its onward to Saks. And you are buying, " the younger woman said in her best mock stern voice.

"Aces!" the older woman beamed as she turned to place their order. Taking their drinks and the 'big soft pretzel' to a nearby table, Helena looked at her american, " sweetie, I am so sorry with what happened the other night, really I am, but, you have to admit, it was rather Kismet."

Myka quirked an eyebrow at Helena as she popped a piece of the pretzel in her mouth. Contemplating what the older woman had just said she looked at the Brit, asking with a hesitating tone in her voice, " and how is all this 'Kismet' Helena? "

The profiler watched the engineer as full, ruby red lips unwrapped themselves away from the straw of that damn Orange Julius, curling up into that smirk that went straight down to her stomach.

" I have been wanting us to spend more time together, in my flat, as a couple, and seeing as you were forced into such a thing, what with your flat being repaired and all, it affords us more time living with one another."

As the last sip was drawn out, Myka stood up from the table. Heading toward the store nearby, the profiler said, "you coming? "

The engineer deposited the empty cups into the trash bin, flashing that grin of hers, "not yet darling, but if you play your cards right, very soon."

The younger woman rolled her eyes as she made her way into the store, picking out a few 'power suits' and some button-up dress shirts, she made her way towards the dressing room.

Myka started to try on some of the blouses she had picked out, she sighed to herself as she buttoned one cream-colored one up, ' a root canal would be more fun than this ' she lamented to herself. God, how she hated shopping.

She heard that British voice waft through the air as Helena rapped on the dressing room door. "Darling, I picked out a few dresses that would look stunning on you for that awards dinner Friday night, be a love and let me come in and show you some." Helena smiled as she looked at the sales lady standing by her, arms full of dresses. "Come now darling, no dawdling now," the engineer said as she watched the young saleswoman nod, handing Helena the rest of the dresses.

Myka surveyed the dressing room she was in, ever the trained agent, always aware of her surroundings. 'Good, no cameras,' she thought to herself as that sultry British voice went straight between her legs.

" Don't even think about it, Bering," she whispered to herself as her hand lingered on the lock of the dressing room door. Scenes from bad B movies flashing through her head at 'those' scenes in dressing rooms.

Her hand started to shake, this was suppose to be a shopping trip, nothing more, her closet destroyed by the water from that night. That night that 'her ' Helena professed to her that they were a couple, that she, Myka Ophelia Bering, was Helena George Wells' home. Her head fought with the rational side of hers, the overwhelming lust-filled side won out, unlocking the door to the dressing room, the profiler all but yanked the Brit inside.

Her cream-colored blouse still unbuttoned, the dark brown 'power suit' pants draped around her waist, she shoved Helena against the now locked door. Dresses falling from the Brit's arms to wrap around the profiler's neck, pulling Myka's burning lips further into that sweet spot where neck met shoulder.

Helena groaned into Myka's shoulder as the american's lips and teeth left their dental records imprinted on Helena's neck. The profiler's knee pushed the engineer's legs further apart as she unbuttoned the Brit's jeans. "Damn it baby, we are buying jeans with zippers when we get out of here," the younger woman all but growled into the older woman's ear, tugging then biting down on the sensitive lobe.

"As you wish, my love," the Brit panted out as she grabbed the American's wrist, pushing her hand further into her indulging hips. Chests heaved up and down, lungs gasping for air as long, strong fingers made their way between slick, lust moistened lips. "Please Myka...more.." was all the Brit could grunt out as her knees turned to rubber, no longer able to sustain the weight of her body. Myka's fingers dug into Helena's back as struggled to hold the older woman up, nails raking down alabaster skin as her other hand sought every last wanton moan from Helena.

"Ladies...um...Miss?….I have that 'Chanel' dress you were interested in?...um...hello?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lift Stop**

**A/N : I am so not up on the latest fashions, so I am thankful for all of the help and great Beta job from T-rahz [T-rahz: I don't know fashion either, but I'm friends with Google. lol]**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy, it's shows or these lovely ladies.**

* * *

"Charles, I really need to get going….yes, FBI...no, it is an awards dinner for all of the agents receiving commendations...no, not for shooting some perp….really Charles, you can be such a wanker sometimes….look Charles, I am very proud of her and all she has done…..Yes, I really do...Myka is very special to me….no I do not think, I know it is love...Charles, stop singing that damn 'kissing in a tree' ditty….GOD, you are such a git. No, I haven't told her yet….because I want it to be a surprise for both her and Peter….probably at the halloween party Peter and his wife Amanda are hosting….yes...this Christmas we will both be there... no...she was in London once, something to do with Interpol and working with them…..I know Charles, it is not Scotland Yard...no, she said she didn't have much time for sightseeing...you know Charles, some Americans are quite nice…...yes...I will be meeting her whole family for thanksgiving...of course I will behave...I know I can't stand pumpkin pie….she is coming in now Charles, I have to run, Cheers."

Helena started to put the phone back down but stopped as soon as she saw Myka walking into the living room. The younger woman's head was bent to the side as she was adjusting her earring. "What surprise for me and Pete is that, babe?" the profiler asked. Helena's lips were slightly parted as she absently ran her tongue along her bottom lip, drinking in the sight before her.

Myka's hair was straightened and done up in a simply bun, exposing her slender neck. The black Chanel cocktail dress hugged her curves just so, going down to just above her knees, 'and oh what heavenly legs they were,' Helena thought as her eyes finally rested upon the same black Louis Vuitton high heels that she was sporting.

"My Exquisite Goddess," Helena whispered as she made her way to Myka, taking both hands into her's and pulling back to further feast her eyes on the woman before her. "Thank you Helena," the younger woman said as a small blushed traveled from her cheeks down to that elegant, slender neck. As Myka's head bent down while blushing she suddenly let out a small laugh as she stared at their shoes, "Twinsies," she chuckled.

Helena tilted Myka's head up with her fingers brushing under Myka's chin, "Twinsies? What does that mean, love?"

Myka leaned into the Brit's hand, gently kissing the pad of Helena's thumb that was tracing her bottom lip. "Come on baby, I'll tell you later, we need to get going," she said, grabbing both their purses. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get you back here and adorn my bedroom floor with that Versace you're wearing." Myka said with a grin as she kissed Helena, a soft moan escaping between their lips as Myka was running her hands down the Brit's sides. "Darling, at this rate we will never leave," Helena moaned breathlessly as she pulled back, "besides, I know how you abhor being late," she smirked, pulling them out the door.

* * *

As they rode the elevator up, it gave a slight shudder and lurched downward a inch. Helena grabbed Myka's hand, her eyes wide, "Bugger! I hate these damn things." Some of the other passengers turned to look at the Brit. Myka gave a small nod to them as they turned back to face the doors.

"Agent Bering, so glad you could finally show up this year!" An old gentleman said without turning around to address the women. "It's good to see you too Director Dickinson," Myka responded as she turned her head to see Helena mouthing silently, 'Is he your boss?' The profiler nodded yes. A slight blush crossed Helena's face as she whispered back, "Sorry!"

They exited the elevator and settled into a table near the rear of the banquet hall, their backs almost touching the wall. They chatted with others at the table, Myka introducing Helena to some of her fellow co-workers as drinks were consumed and 'war' stories exchanged. The plates were cleared away as the lights dimmed and the presentations began. As the speakers droned on and on Helena became restless, leaning over to whisper in Myka's ear. The Brit's lips brushed the sensitive lobe with each word spoken, "I am so sorry love, I didn't know he was your boss, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Helena asked, only in that moment realizing the effect she was having on Myka as she watched goosepimples rise on the profiler's skin. A blush spread down that slender neck as Myka squeezed Helena's thigh under the table, trying to quell the effect the Brit was having on her.

Myka noticed that everyone at their table were turned away from them, their focus fixed on the stage.

"If you do not stop whispering in my ear like that, I will skip my damn award and march you back to that elevator." Myka said in a hushed tone. Helena moved her head back toward the stage as she whispered, "we will take the stairs darling." She inched her hand under the hem of of Myka's dress, a smirk crossing her face as she felt the profiler's legs inching apart to the warmth of her fingers...then snap shut, trapping the engineer's fingers just below her panty line. "It's thirty floors, darling, and by the way, Helena, I still haven't found my favorite pair of lace undies yet," Myka whispered back as she moved her hand in the same fluid motion as the Brit had done to her under the slit of Helena's dress, a devilish smile spreading across Myka's face as her fingers traced up the Brit's silken thigh.

They were oblivious to the clapping from the crowd as each agent went to the stage to receive their award until one of the other co-workers had turned toward them, and stage whispered, "Myka...MYKA! They are calling your name!"

The Brit's eyes traced her lover's graceful gait as the young profiler made her way towards the stage. Helena stood and applauded proudly as Myka received her award. She could not take her eyes off the woman as she shook hands with her fellow co-workers, receiving accolades as she made her way back to their table. A mix of swirling emotions filled Helena's chest, pride, longing, sheer joy, as she watched her American approaching her.

Before Myka could catch her breath, Helena was holding out her chair for her. "M'lady," the Brit said as she waved her arm.

Instead of taking her proffered seat, Myka reached for both their purses and smiled at Helena, "come on baby, lets blow this popsicle stand," a crooked grin crossing Myka's face as she spoke. The swirling lust in those green eyes did not escape the Brit's attention. Hooking her arm into Myka's, the Brit gave her most brilliant smile at her American, "Aces!" she quipped.

* * *

They both stood in front of the lift, their faces trained on the closed door but their eyes kept dancing with sideway glances toward one another. Myka was getting more impatient with each passing minute, that felt like hours to her. She kept reaching out to press the down button every few seconds, cursing under her breath, "damn it, come on already!"

Moving her hand over to Myka's arm, stilling the profiler's outward frustration Helena spoke, "Darling, I am ever so proud of you tonight, I was honored to be your escort." Myka turned, seeing the moistening gloss building in those Mahogany eyes, she reached her hands to cup both cheeks and responded, "I can not tell you how much having you by my side meant to me tonight, Helena."

As the lift dinged and the doors opened, Helena looked inside the lift from over Myka's shoulder, a smile flirting on her lips. Pushing Myka into the back of the elevator, her lips and teeth nipped at that slender throat as she husked out against tender flesh, "then show me, love." Myka's long arm fumbled for the down button as the Brit wrapped her body around the American, pushing her further back against the wall. As her vision blurred from the hand traveling up her thigh, pushing her dress further up her hips, Myka rasped out, "I need you baby, I need you so much right now!" With that, Helena wasted no time in moving her deft fingers into Myka's bucking hips. Falling to her knees as she pushed that black Chanel dress further up, Helena nipped at tender skin, her fingers looping on either side of lace, all but ripping them away and tossing them to the side. As Helena pressed her tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves, Myka groaned out her pleasure, tangling her fingers in dark tresses, thrusting her hips forward as she pulled her Brit's mouth closer into her.

Neither woman heard the ding as the doors opened, still on the same floor because the button was never pushed correctly in the heat of the moment. A throat cleared, "oh what the bloody hell now!?" the Brit all but shouted as she kneeled up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Agent Bering?"

Myka struggled as she tried to smooth her dress down. "Y..yes sir..ah...hello Director Dickenson." Her mind was still flooded with the image of Helena, on her knees, head between her legs. She was stumbling for her breath as she watched Helena glide effortless forward towards her boss with her hand extended, "I do not think we have been properly introduced, my name is Helena Wells, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Candy Stop**

**A/N I love this holiday so I thought I would post a little 'Trick or Treat' for ya'll.**

**[T-rahz: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, the show or the characters.**

* * *

"Did anything happen to Myka? She didn't like get fired or suspended when her boss saw you two…you know..?" Pete was saying with a mouth half-full of food. The engineer looked up at her foreman disgustedly before responding, "no, but she did get a verbal warning." A slight frown passed over her face as she eyed him.

"Peter, you have a little something on your face," Helena said as she motioned toward her cheek. Napkin in hand, she leaned over to wipe the smude of mayo off her foreman's face as he finished up the last of his sub. Helena huffed as she sat back down, "really Peter, the last thing I need is a work husband, I do not know how Amanda puts up with you."

Pete smiled as he grabbed his soda, gulping it down in one shot. "Because I am such a stud," he said as he wagged his eyebrows, trying to avoid a napkin being thrown at him. "Anyhoo, thanks boss, hey you gonna eat those chips?" he asked, already opening up the bag of crisps. "No Peter ,they are all yours, and do try to chew with your mouth closed this time," Helena smirked as she sat back in her chair, putting her sandwich down as she smiled at her friend and soon to be partner, enjoying the time they spent together over lunch.

"So Peter, have you asked Amanda how she would feel about settling down here for awhile? I'm sure young Master Lattimer would enjoy growing up here," The engineer said, her eyes watching for any hint that Pete had caught on to what she had done. He shrugged his shoulders as he was wiping his hands off, "she says she likes it here and that it would be nice to put down some roots for a change, instead of moving all around with each job, and now that Pete Jr. will have a little brother or sister to play with soon, you know," Pete was saying as he reached over the table, searching for a clean napkin.

"When is her due date again Peter? Soon, is it not?" Helena asked as Pete was looking under the table, bumping his head as it made contact. He mumbled, "yeah, real soon, she is about ready to pop. Hey, HG, you got any more napkins around here?" She was finishing up her sandwich when she spoke up "there should be some in my desk draw, help yourself, Peter."

As he started to rummage through her desk he asked, "Are you and your girl still coming to the party tonight? Amanda is dying to meet Myka and little Petey misses y….hey Hey hey..what is this? Are these the same one's you had in your back pocket when Myka was here?" Pete asked, standing behind Helena's desk, a pair of black lace underwear twirling around his finger. Helena jumped up, snatching them away from Pete as she mock growled at him, "give me those, you Neanderthal!"

* * *

After parking the car across from the house, Myka and Helena made their way through the throngs of trick or treaters in the street. Helena marveled at their costumes, "I can't wait for the day when I get to take out a little one for all this fun." Myka raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah? You want kids?"

Helena smirked as she looped her arm around Myka's, "That thought has crossed my mind. Come on love, no dawdling."

Standing on the front porch of the Lattimer house hold, the two women set down the bags of libations and candy they had gotten for the party.

"Helena, I don't know about this, it's not really that imaginative," Myka said as she adjusted her old uniform. "Nonsense darling, I think it makes perfect sense, I am the thief and you are the arresting officer," the engineer smirked as she smoothed down the prison striped outfit she was wearing. "Besides, do you have any idea how sexy you look in your police outfit?" The Brit complimented as she looped her thumbs into her lover's belt, pressing their bodies close. She kissed Myka's pouting lips, pulling at the younger woman's bottom lip, then whispering in her ear, "remember love, you told me I was the thief that stole your heart." Myka leaned down as she smiled, her lips brushing against her lover's ear, "I remember baby," Myka purred as she nipped at the Brit's lobe, "and for the record, this is a uniform, my old rookie uniform, not an outfit." Myka could feel Helena shiver as she pulled away and knocked on the door.

As the door swung open, both their eyes went wide at the costume Pete was wearing. "Hey Hey hey, how are my two favorite peeps doing!" Peter was standing in the doorway, dressed in a long, tiger print toga sort of thing, just barely covering his hairy legs, a club slung over his shoulder. "What do you think, HG?" the man-child asked as he spun around, "I told Amanda that you are always are calling me a Neanderthal so she made this 'Fred Flintstone' thingy for me, pretty snazzy, huh?" he beamed as he adjusted his striped tie around his neck, then, dropping his club, he pulled the women into a bear hug, kissing Helena's cheek. "PJ is still up, he has been waiting for his fav boss to show up."

Helena hugged Pete back, grabbing the bag they had brought with them. As Pete dragged them through the house Helena's head whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Auntie Hellie..Auntie Hellie!" The young boy came rushing down the stairs, full steam ahead. A big 'uuumph' was heard from the older woman as the young boy threw himself into her arms. She scooped up the boy almost singing into his ear, "and how is my young Master Lattimer tonight, did you succeed in your quest for the most candy this year?" she asked as she tickled the young boy. The boy giggled in her arms as she tossed him over her shoulder and headed up stairs.

Myka stood back, taking in the sight before her, the young woman's chest almost bursting with pride and love at the heart-felt scene before her. Helena was loving and sweet with the little boy in her arms.

"You must be Myka, I have heard so many wonderful things about you." Amanda said, her hand on Myka's shoulder, shaking the profiler out of her reverie. Myka turned to face the other woman who was speaking to her, "Yeah, hey I'm My...oh my...you must be.." Amanda laughed at the blush that was spreading down Myka's cheeks and wide eyes staring at her swollen belly. "So, Amanda, are you..you look like you are almost due. I mean, Helena said you were expecting your second child any day now," Myka said as waved her arms up and down.

"Yes, almost ready to pop, as my learned husband puts it, he has a way with words sometimes. I am so happy to finally put a face to the name. Pete says that Helena hasn't been the same since she met you." Looking at the glowing woman, Myka tilted her head, "oh yeah? is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Pulling the profiler into a big hug, the pregnant woman laughed, "it's a very good thing, I was starting to worry that Helena would never settle down." Amanda then pulled back to look at the profiler. "Wait, I thought Pete said you were a FBI agent, something about an elevator and an awards dinner?" Amanda said as she looked Myka's outfit up and down.

"Yeah, about that elevator, that is something for another time," the young woman said as she rubbed the back of her neck, following Amanda into the kitchen with the bag of drinks they had brought. Amanda introduced Myka to other guest as they made their way around the house. Helena had taken PJ up to his room, tucking the young Master into his bed.

Helena stopped at the last rung of the stairs as she came down, clearing her throat as she first looked at Pete then toward Myka. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

Helena looked around the room as everyone stopped what they were doing, training her eyes on Myka, she gave her a quick wink. "As all of you know, Peter here has been with me for many years, my foreman on so many endeavors around the globe with my family's company..until now." A hushed silence fell about the room, Amanda immediately grabbed Myka's hand and turned to her with a worried look on her face. Myka shrugged her shoulders, silently mouthing 'I have no clue,' as a blank expression crossed her face.

Helena made her way over to Pete,her eyes never leaving Myka's as she continued to speak. "After many long, hell bent hours with my brother and the powers that be...I am proud to announce that we will be opening the first Wells AND Lattimer Engineering Firm in a few weeks, with the main office based right here in town!"

Pete almost fell to the floor as he grabbed his chest in a mock heart attack. "Really..REALLY boss? I..I thought you were just joshing about that, all those months ago..really?"

Helena started to shake Pete's hand, "Really ,it is true Peter, Charles and I have been talking about bringing you into the fold for quite some time. You have more than proven yourself as a valuable asset and you are a good friend to me." Pete wrapped Helena into a big hug, "I don't know what to say boss." Helena pulled out of his arms, "well, you can start by not calling me boss anymore..okay partner?"

* * *

As everyone at the party was congratulating Pete on his new partnership, Myka pulled Helena into an empty guest room. "Is this what you meant by a 'surprise for me and Pete'?" the younger woman asked as she pulled her Brit further into the room, closing the door behind them. "Does this mean...I mean..Helena, are you settling down here? I mean..are we making this...do you want to…" Myka sighed into the older woman's hand that had come up to caress her cheek. "Helena...does this mean you want to settle down here permanently? What about your home in London and Charles and your... "

Quelling the ramblings from her lover, Helena kissed those heavenly lips, her thumbs gently stroking the profiler's cheeks as Helena cupped Myka's face in her hands. "Darling, my love, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I need..I want to spend the rest of our lives together, here, maybe even raising a family of our own together, even if it is just you and I." Gently kissing those ruby red lips, the Brit continued, "Myka my love, I have never had a reason to settle down, to call a place my home, until you, my love."

A sly smile spread across the profiler's face, trying to mask the feelings of butterflies that were building up inside her. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you just proposed to me, Ms. Wells," she said lightly, hoping the Brit didn't hear the slight nervousness in her voice.

The older woman slid her arms around the younger woman's waist, pulling their hips together.

"The only thing I am 'proposing' Ms Bering, is for us to move in together, into a proper home here. Of course when our leases are up. I would never dream of breaking a contract."

The Brit smirked as she brushed her lips against her American's. "Besides darling,this state does not recognize same sex marriages, so you are safe…. for now." Myka pulled back from the Brit, putting on her best stern look, "you will put all that engineering knowledge to use when you inspect any houses we look at. The last thing I want is for a tub to come crashing down again with one of your friends in it." The brit pouted, "but darling, Claudia meant no harm, she is one of the brightest interns I have ever had, besides, we had so much fun shopping together."

Nipping at the Brit's neck, "yeah, until that damn sales girl interrupted us. You know baby, I am starting to see a pattern emerging with us, we need to stop putting ourselves into situations to be caught in." The Brit started trailing her lips down that slender neck, "I would do anything for you my love, I am yours."

Myka wrapped Helena into her arms, pulling both of them onto the guest bed, her lust clouding her thoughts as Helena straddled her hips, the only clear vision she could muster was to show Helena her utter devotion to the Brit in her arms.

The older woman tore at the dark blue shirt, buttons flying down to the hardwood floor. A gasp escaped the American's mouth as deft fingers shoved their way under her white, wife-beater tank. "Helena...baby...please...I need you…" Pulling both their shirts off, the Brit laided kisses between the soft breasts as she unsnapped the American's bra, "as you wish."

Myka was beyond reason as Helena all but shoved her legs apart and pressed her full body weight on top of her lover. Helena fumbled at her prison-striped pants, the need to feel her skin on Myka's banishing all reason. She had to have her 'Myka' now, Gods be damned as she pressed her hips further into her love.

Hip bone pressed into hip bone, their moist centers meeting. As soon as contact was made, Helena started rotating her hips firmly against the heavenly contact, whispering of love and devotion into her American's ear. Their bodies melded together as Helena sank her teeth into the soft flesh between her lover's neck and shoulder, tasting cooper as the older woman all but growled into soft flesh, "Mine". Myka's back arched as she raked her fingernails down her Brit's back, the wanton passion all but stealing her breath away, "Yours," Myka panted out as Helena hissed at the younger woman's nails digging into her back.

The door to the room flew open as Pete rushed to the closet to grab the baby bag, "DAMN DAMN DAMN..where the hell is it!" he was shouting as he spun around and spotted two women froze, still locked in their embrace as Pete started looking under the bed they were currently on. "What the HELL Pete!" Helena yelled as she tried to cover them both with the comforter.

"The baby...Amanda's water just broke….AH HA!….found the bag!" His arm flew up on the bed, popping his head up over the bed, bag in hand,as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Hey H.G. would mind watching Petey for us while we head to the Hospital?" he said as he rushed out the room. Myka hid her head in the crook of Helena's neck as the Brit spoke, "sure Peter, not that we were busy or anything," the sarcasm dripping off her words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lunch Stop**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. After a few, well, a lot pleads for them not to be interrupted ( even though it is the theme of this story) I have decided to try something a little different with this chapter. Hope ya'll like it. If not, oh well.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy,it's shows or the characters.**

* * *

0241 AM EST

* * *

"Ugh...I need coffee…..just stick it in an IV bag and hook me up HG." Claudia said as her head made a soft 'thud' as it fell on Helena's work desk. "Here, a whole pot just for you, extra strong, extra sweet." Helena gave a slight playful grimace as she sat across from her intern sipping on her tea. "I still do not understand how you Americans can stand that swill. Now a good cup of Earl Gary, that is what a civilized society drinks," she said as she raised her cup to the young girl.

"Tell me again why I am here, having to re-live the Boston Tea Party with you, HG?" Helena smirked as she watched her young intern gulp down the brown beverage. "Because darling young girl, Peter is spending time on the day shift so he can be with Amanda and help with their baby girl. Besides, you know we have to work the night shift on this job so we can get the new ramp switch done before the Holidays."

The intern looked up at the Brit with blood-shot eyes, waving her hand, "but of course, we would not want to interfere with the Holidays, pip pip and cheerio," she said in a mock English voice.

"Claudia, please do not do that accent, it offends my British senses, besides, you know how I feel about family and children."

Claudia looked over as she spoke, "are you still planning on meeting Myka's folks this Thanksgiving? I mean, that is like a huge step, you know, meeting the folks of your girlfriend and after that it's marriage and popping a few buns out of the oven." Helena looked over at the young intern, "It is just meeting her parents Claudia, it does not mean we are planning to have children anytime in the near future."

The young girl looked at Helena as she turned her laptop towards the Brit. "Yeah, about that kid thing, I ran some programs on some houses in the area and came up with some cool places for you and Mykes to check out. I am sending it to your PC so you two love birds can scope out some digs. Hey, didn't she come back from out of town earlier tonight?"

Helena scanned over the places the intern had sent her as she spoke, "Yes she did. Look Claudia, I need to head out, I'll see you later tonight, thanks."

0417 am EST

* * *

Helena showered at her place, not wanting to wake Myka. She threw one of her lover's t-shirts on over her boy shorts. Looking at the shirt in her mirror she scoffed. "Property of the FBI, more like the Property of HGW!" She said as she made her way down the flight of stairs to her American's apartment. Quietly letting herself in, she made her way to her lover's bed. Slipping under the cool sheets, Helena slid her body flush against Myka's. Her lips brushing behind Myka's ear as she slid her hand over the hem of the profiler's shirt as she whispered, "Hello sweetie, I am so glad you are home."

Myka's hips shifted at the warm touch, her legs opening wider of their own volition at the Brit's touch. "Yes my love, let me show you how much I missed you," the Brit all but purred into the American's ear. Myka's hand snaked around Helena's neck, pulling her into those pink lips, kissing them with wanton passion. "Baby, I've missed you so much," the profiler husked out.

As Helena struggled to keep her eyes open, she whispered, "remember love, lunch today at 1:00pm, in your office, I have some things to show you." Myka shifted her body, pulling her engineer's fingers out from her shorts. Kissing Helena on her forehead, she said, "hold that thought baby, I need to use the bathroom. Be back in a jiff." As Myka made her way back under the crisp sheets after using the bathroom, she could hear Helena softly snoring. Kissing her cheek, she whispered, "Sweet dreams baby, I'll see you later today."

1256 pm EST

* * *

"So Leena, I think we may be on to something here, they have a specific pattern, they seem to be targeting a certain type of bank..look," the Profiler said as she pointed to some of the pictures on her desk. "Here at the walls, all of them have the same features as each other; older structures, the marble is a pink Italian. If we could just go scope out some of the same type of banks around the area, I think we could get a lead. After lunch we should go to these two banks downtown." The young woman's hand came to rest upon the Profilers, "Myka,slow down,..breathe, we will solve this case. I swear your aura has been so bright since.."

The profiler walked over to the coffee maker beside her desk, lifting up the pot in a silent affirmation to the other woman, "So bright since what, Leena?" Shaking her head no to the offered coffee, Leena continued, "so… this someone special you are seeing, care to share?" The profiler smirked as she poured herself a cup. "Helena, her name is Helena. She is an Engineer I met, and she is British and has a kind, loving heart and..her hair, it is so straight and.." Leena held up her hand as the other hand closed the file they were discussing.

"You are deflecting. Come on Myka, really? Her hair?...How long have we been working together, been friends? Not even with Sam have I ever seen your aura glowing like this, come on, spill it."

Myka sat back in her chair, sipping on her coffee as she eyed her friend over the rim of her coffee mug, reflecting on the words her friend was saying.

She leaned forward on her desk as her mouth parted, "I think she may be my 'one'." Leena smiled back, watching Myka's aura glowing.

"I feel a but in there Myka, what is the issue?" Myka leaned back in her chair, "I think she may want to have kids one day." Leena raised her eyebrows, "Oh...but you love kids." A grin crossed Myka's lips as she said, "Yeah, I love kids, as long as they are someone else's." The two women laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Agent Bering, but your one o'clock is here to see you," the young man said as he opened the office door, the Brit passing by him. "Thank you Mr Jinks, it was ever so pleasant to make your acquaintance." Both women's heads turned at the voice that ushered it's way into the room. With one hand held in the air, shaking a brown bag, the woman announced, "I brought lunch sweetie, Josh's famous fish taco's...oh, Hello there."

Myka smiled as Helena made her way into her office, rubbing the back of her neck, she waved her other hand at the woman, "Hey you..um..Leena this Helena...Helena this is Leena, she is my partner on the cases that we..well..not really partner, more like a freelance consultant but she is..."

"Breathe Myka," both women said at the same time, then grinning at each other as they both looked at one another. The Brit offered her hand to the other woman, "I'm Helena. So nice to met you, Leena." The consultant brushed Helena's hand away as she hugged the Brit and said, "I am so glad to finally met the woman responsible for all this."

Helena quirked her eyebrow, "Leena, they are just fish taco's," she said, knowing what the young woman meant, "Would you like to join us? I brought plenty, plus housemade salsa," the Brit said as she put the computer, then the brown bag down on the table near Myka's desk. "Ooh, salsa, I love that!" the consultant said as she gave Myka a big grin.

As Myka was shoving the other woman out the door, Leena grabbed onto the door frame, watching the colors swirling around the two women, she spoke up, "no deflecting Myka, I see all!" Myka gave her a final shove, "Nothing to see here, go on, will talk to you later, Leena," The young woman shouted back as she was unceremoniously pushed out into the corridor, "Bye Helena, it was very nice to meet you."

1310pm

* * *

"Here darling, have a taco, Josh said the Dolphins are 'running' today so the fish is fresh, what ever that means. Wasn't that sweet of Claudia's brother to fix this just for us?" Myka sat back as Helena spread out the feast before them, tucking a napkin under the young woman's collar.

As they finished their lunch Helena opened up the computer. "Here love, Claudia was sweet enough to make an app for us, all the houses that we might want to inspect right here."

Myka slid the computer closer as she looked over the program. "So Helena, when did she have time to do all of this, I thought she was working nights with you?" Helena leaned over Myka's shoulder to look at the screen with her. "Claudia was able to do this in my trailer while I was out with the crew...there, that one looks promising, ooh a jacuzzi, that should make for some fun times."

The Brit whispered as she pushed the hair away from the Profiler's neck, her tongue tracing the shell of Myka's ear as she spoke, "I never had the chance to finish welcoming you home this morning, I am so sorry for falling asleep on you my love." Myka shot up from her seat, tilting her head as if to try and wipe away the effect the Brit's tongue had tracing her ear.

"Helena, stop. Every time we are together, in a public place, we have gotten caught, remember what happened just last week? I could have gotten written up for that!"

Myka said as she marched towards the exit, then, flinging the door open to her office she looked at Leena and then toward her assistant.

"Hold all my calls, Steve. Leena, why don't you grab something downstairs, we will get going in about half an hour. Fine...Great...see you then."

Both Steve and Leena looked at each other. A knowing smirk crossed Leena's lips. "Did you hear about the elevator and Dickenson catching them?" Steve asked in a hushed tone. "No, do tell," Leena said as she leaned in toward Steve.

Helena was leaning against the profiler's desk as she watched Myka close, then lock her door. she chuckled as Myka started walking toward her, "You know darling, this is not a public pla…"

Helena stop talking mid-sentence as she watched Myka unbuttoning her shirt as she stalked toward the her. "I do believe you still owe me a 'proper' welcome home, Ms. Wells."

Helena let out a low growl as she pushed Myka against the wall, laying hot, open-mouth kisses along the profiler's neck as she husked out, "then by all means, let me make up for my most grievous error," the Brit said as her nimble fingers unbuttoned the profiler's dress slacks.

Their mouths clashed, each one dueling for dominance with their tongues until the need for air pushed at their lungs. Helena pulled back, her eyes raking over the body before her, "Oh my," she said as her finger traced under the bra strap. "Leopard print with pink straps, when did you get this?"

Myka smirked as her back arched toward her Brit's hand, "You like it baby? I picked up the matching set when I was out of town." As Helena was pushing up the bra, exposing the pink nipples before her, she pulled back. "A matching set? If I didn't know better, I would say you were planning this." The Brit looked down to where her fingers were at, stopping as she took in the matching set of lingerie before her.

The Brit's pupils dilated as she started to slide down the Profilers body. "Oh no you don't," the Profiler said as she tugged gently on the Brit's hair, bringing their faces together. "Just your hand baby, I need to feel you inside me. Besides every time you are between my legs, someone interrupts us."

1350 pm

* * *

Myka's head slammed against the wall as hot, wet lips sucked her nipples to a harden state. Her fingers tangling into those raven locks as she arched her back into those hot lips, letting out a muffled moan as Helena's teeth scraped against them, tugging at will. "Yes," she hissed as her hand clenched at the wrist of the fingers inside her.

"Yes baby..harder," The Profiler husked, her lips parted. With every pant those lips brushed against the Brit's lips, Helena's hooded eyes glowing as she watched her Profiler coming undone. The Brit felt her lover's walls pulling her fingers further in with each wave that convulsed over the Profiler. Lust and hot passion soon turned into affirmations of love and devotion.

Their sweat glistening foreheads met as their heartbeats slowed. Green orbs met dark brown eyes, "Helena, baby, I love you so much, but I need to get going, I've got a lead on something big," the profiler said as she buttoned up her dark pink blouse.

Pulling their lips together, the Brit whispered, "Yes my love, just don't leave me waiting too long."

Leena grabbed Steve by his wrist, her eyes never leaving Myka's office door, "don't go in there Steve, let's give them a few more minutes." The assistant looked at the consultant before responding, "but, this report you two were waiting on, it just came over the fax."

1936 PM EST

* * *

As the Brit was instructing the MOT crew as to where to set up the cones, her phone started to ring. "Hello? Is this Helena Wells?" The engineer looked at her phone, a slight wave of nausea passing through her. "Yes it is, how may I help you?"

As Helena walked away from the noise of the diesel engines, she heard the voice say, "I'm calling from Jackson Memorial Hospital downtown, you are listed as Agent Myka Bering's emergency contact."

Helena's heart pounded out of her chest as she tried to find her voice. "Um, yes..what happened?" The lump in her throat rising. "Agent Bering is here in the ER, we need permission to proceed with the CAT scan." As Helena grabbed onto a barricade to steady herself, she heard herself reply, "anything she needs, I'm on my way. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**ER Stop**

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I know, I know, I hate cliff-hangers myself. Bear with me, I messed up my hands at work and both these chapters have been literally a pain to write.**

**Thank you so much T-rahz for the great Beta and keeping this hot mess under control.**

**A really big thank you to 'you know who' for the extra help!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy, the shows or the characters**

* * *

" Peter, listen to me, Claudia is all alone at the site…. I need you there ASAP…..no, the bastards wouldn't tell me a God damn thing!...I hope not...no...they didn't say a gun shot...just something about a CAT scan...how the hell should I know!...okay...OKAY!...I am calm...I swear to all that is holy I will kill the bastards ….. okay...I AM breathing...these damn cars are in my way…..no….there are News trucks parked all over the place...I can't find a fucking parking spot!...' then bloody hell tow it!'...look Peter, I'm going inside the ER now …..yes...yes, I promise….as soon as I know anything I will call you….thank you Peter…..from your lips to God's ears….bye.

* * *

Helena made her way through the throng of reporters and cameras, looking for the admittance desk inside the ER. She tucked her phone in her back pocket as she spoke to the nurse " where is she!" The Brit all but yelled to the nurse.

" I'm sorry, but who is 'she' and who are you? And please lower your voice, you are in a Hospital." The Brit paused, remembering what Pete had said to do, ' just breath.' As she ran her hand through her hair she spoke up.

" I'm Helena Wells, I was called by someone here about Myka...Agent Myka Bering, please,is she alright?" Helena said, trying to steady her shaking. " Helena! over here!" a voice called out between the crowd of people in the waiting area.

The Brit spotted the brown curly hair and ran toward the consultant. " Oh thank god you're here." She said as the Brit hugged her " What the hell happened,where is Myka, I need to.." Helena was cut short on her rambling as she spotted the cuts and bruises on the consultants arm. " She is okay, I'm okay, just some bumps from the car crash." Leena quickly said as she lead Helena over to a table away from the crowd.

A short, older man stood up and addressed her, " I am Senior Agent Neilson with the FBI, we had met briefly at the awards dinner, please Ms Wells, have a seat."

Helena just stood there, trying to process everything around her as she spoke " Where is she? I demand to see her right now!" The consultant put her hand on the Brit's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

" Helena,please, sit down, it's going to be awhile before you can see Myka, they are still running tests on her, trust me, she is in capable hands, Dr. Hernandez is the best head trauma specialist there is."

" Head trauma?...car crash?" Helena mumbled as she sat down, burying her face in her hands, she didn't look up as she asked " Leena, what is going on?"

The consultant rubbed the Brit's shoulder "Myka and I went downtown to check out two of the banks that we thought the robbers might target next."

The older agent cleared his throat as he spoke up " Leena, this is an on-going FEDERAL investigation, a need to know only investigation, and Ms. Wells does not need to know as she is not an agent."

Both women looked over at him. " Really Artie? " Leena said as she stood up and dragged the older man away. Helena watched as the two argued in hushed voices,both pointing at her.

After a few minutes Leena came back and sat next the Brit. " You have to excuse Artie, he is not really a people person, but he has a good heart." The Brit sighed as she looked at the man walking away. " Leena, please tell me what happened."

The consultant held the Brit's hand as she spoke. "As I was saying, we were driving up to the second bank to look it over, just as we were pulling up, we saw four masked men running into a van. Myka told me to radio it in as she flipped on the lights and chased after the van."

Artie had came back to the table, three coffee's in hand, setting them down he interrupted, "Here Ms Wells, I asked about Myka, they said the doctor would be out soon to update us on her condition." The Brit nodded her head at the the man, taking the steaming cup into her shaking hands. "Please Leena, go on."

The consultant sipped her coffee, then spoke up. "I told Myka that this was crazy, that we should wait for backup or something like that, but everything was happening so fast.

She followed the van, weaving in and out of traffic till we hit a stretch of road without too many cars around. She told me to hold on as she did that pit thing on the van, it spun out into a tree.

As we were driving over to them a car came from out of nowhere and slammed right into us. Next thing I know, Myka has her gun out, blood pouring down her head as she held them at gunpoint." Helena gasped as she gripped Leena's good arm.

"That is when the other police cars came up on us. She flashed her badge and lowered her gun as the other cops came up. When I was being helped out of the car, I saw Myka collapse to the ground. I guess after the adrenaline wore off of her..I mean.."

* * *

Helena gave the consultant a brief smile. "Ever the hero."

Artie cleared his throat as he looked at Leena, "And just what were you two thinking? Chasing them all around the streets,you two could have been killed acting like Starsky and Hutch out there." Leena glared at the older man.

"We were doing our jobs and if wasn't for Myka those guys would have gotten away.

And for the record, WE were not acting like Starsky and Hutch, seeing as you are getting senile in your old age I can understand you confusing me with a tall,blonde white man."

Leena looked over at Helena, giving the Brit a wink, knowing the banter between her and Artie would lighten the somber mood Helena was in.

" Yes the resemblance is uncanny." Artie snarked as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

"Is there a Helena Wells here?"

Helena jumped up as she made her way to the doctor. "Yes, I am she, is this about Myka, I mean Agent Bering, is she alright, when can I see her?" The doctor lead the Brit over to the side of the wall, eyeing the throngs of reporters just outside the ER door.

"I'm doctor Hernandez, I am treating Agent Bering, right now she is stable and is in and out of consciousness. She has sustained a concussion and we need to keep her under a twenty-four hour watch before we can release her."

Helena sighed as she tried to absorb all the information. "When can I see her doctor?"

The doctor lead the Brit to the elevator, pressing the button she turned to Helena, " We will go up now, and if you like I can have the nurse set up an extra bed for you in the room." As they rode the elevator up the Brit turned to the doctor " Thank you for that. Is she under any medications and are there any instructions I should be made aware of?"

The doctor smiled as she lead them to Myka's room. "No,not really, I gave her a small dose of pain meds to alleviate her discomfort, it may have an effect on her. Oh, she does have a few sutures just above her hairline but it's nothing to worry about." The doctor said as she lead them into the profiler's room. "And how are we feeling Agent Bering?"

Myka turned her head as the two women came over to her bedside. " WE are feeling just Jim Dandy!"

Helena smirked at the profiler's words, and as she held Myka's hand, a calm relief came over her at the feeling of that hand tucked safely in her own. The doctor looked over the chart and then at the two women. "Well, I see the pain meds have kicked in, everything seems in order, I'll just leave you two alone."

The doctor smiled as she closed the door behind herself,

turning around at the feel of Myka squeezing her hand, Helena smiled as she bent down to kiss her lover's forehead. "Are you in any pain my love?"

Myka grinned as she tangled her hand into the Brit's hair, pulling her down until their lips met, nipping at the Brit's bottom lip the profiler giggled. "Not any more baby." As Helena parted her lips to speak, Myka slipped her tongue into the Brits mouth,deepening their kiss as she pulled her lover closer.

Helena tried to pull back as Myka's other hand reached around the Brit's waist. Helena let out a small yelp as the younger woman pulled her onto the bed and flush against her body.

Myka stroked Helena's hair as she gave her quick nips on those pink lips. "I love you so much Helena."

The Brit returned her lover's kisses. "As I do you my love." Feeling the weight of the day leaving her shoulders Helena gently traced the cut on Myka's forehead with her fingertips.

"You know love, you gave me quite the scare tonight." Helena's voice trembled and even in a medicated induced haze, Myka was able to hear her faltering tone; and to show that she was okay, she wrapped her leg around Helena's, pulling her closer as she worked at the button's of her Brit's jeans, kissing and nipping at the sweet flesh under her lips.

"Myka, stop. You have just been through a horrific ordeal. Do you know where we are right now love?"

Myka stilled her hand, and pulling her head back, she looked at her lover as the smile faded from her face. " I am well aware that we are in the Hospital….and in a private room."

She said as a devious grin spread across her face. "You showed me how much you missed me at lunch...now it's my turn. to. show. you."

The profiler said, pushing further into the engineer's jeans with each word she spoke. Helena looked up at the beeping sound she hadn't really noticed before. The heart monitor clearly displaying Myka's arousal. "That's what you do to me." Myka said, pointing at the machine that she had been hooked up to.

Helena's breath hitched as Myka slid her two fingers deep inside her, sighing happily at the slick heat greeting her fingers. "And that, is what you do to me love." Helena smirked, moaning into the profiler's neck as she rocked on those long fingers. "Yes my love" she husked out.

"Okay Ms Bering, here is the bed the doc said you…." The nurse stopped speaking mid-sentence as she spotted the two women on the bed. Helena jumped, well, more like fell out of Myka's bed and attempted to quickly pull up her jeans. "Um..yes...thank you, I'll take it from here."

"I bet you will." The nurse snarked as she left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15****Truck Stop**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews.**

**A big thank you to those two great ladies for helping me out of my writer's block.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I am in need of some serious fluff right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Myka, the doctor said to rest. This...is not resting." Leena said as she grabbed the feather duster out of Myka's hand and made the profiler sit back at the table.

"Leena, I am going stir crazy here! I've already made a list of all the houses we should look at, organized all the books at my place and Helena's...cleaned every inch of both places… Hell, I even rearranged the cabinets in the kitchen!"

Leena was making them dinner as she listened to Myka ramble on. She opened up the cabinet over the stove. "Oh you did not." The consultant said as she slowly closed the door. Her eyebrows raised as she brought the pasta to the table. "Really Myka? You alphabetized all the cans, that's…"

Myka twirled some of the pasta around her fork as she looked at her friend. "That's what Leena?" The profiler said as she gave her friend a questioning look.

"Anal retentive?"

"Organized."

"Creepy?"

"Frustration"

"Not resting!"

"I am so fucking bored Leena!" the profiler shouted as she waved her hand around her apartment. "I can't read for long because it gives me a headache, I can't watch TV because it gives me a bigger headache, I can't stay online for very long because..." The consultant raised her hand to stop the profiler. "I know, because it gives you a headache."

"A migraine, actually." Myka pushed back from the table, pacing the floor as she spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, it's just, you know, the FBI won't let me come back till I get the all clear from the doctor, and the doctor is being a pain, saying to wait, at least till after Thanksgiving."

The consultant motioned for the profiler to sit back down. "Look, I know this is hard for you, but Myka, you've only been back home for a week."

Myka sat back at the table. "Eight days, five hours and seven minutes."

Leena shook her head as she spoke up "And as I was saying, you have to do what the doctor says, you need to rest. Dr. Hernandez said the headaches will ease up if you don't push yourself. When Helena isn't sleeping, you two can go look at those houses." Leena said and looked at Myka when she heard her huffing behind her. "What? Trouble in paradise already?"

Myka took a bite of her pasta and sat back. "Nooooo, it's just...she sleeps all day because she is working her ass off all night. She is never ever in the...never mind, forget it."

"Never mind what? Come on Myka, I had to deal with you playing 'Starsky And Hutch' with my ass, the least you could do is tell me what is going on with you two!"

Myka sighed as she looked anywhere but at her friend. " Um...it's been...well...she won't let me touch her. Every time I try to...you know...she says she is scared that I will hurt myself...you know...headaches and all and I am so frustrated, we haven't done 'it' since that night at the ER"

"Why don't you talk to her?" Leena asked,rubbing the profiler's arm as they spoke.

"What if she doesn't want me and she's using this injury to get out of being with me?" Myka dropped her head in her hands. "I'm scared."

"Myka trust me, she wants you. You know I can see these things, so I'm gonna ask you, have I ever been wrong before?" Leena nudged Myka's arm and smiled when she shook her head. "Exactly. I promise you that HG really, really wants you and misses you more than you think. She's just as scared as you are. She doesn't want you to get hurt because she loves you. So do us all a favor and rest."

* * *

"Hey baby, when are you coming home?" The profiler said as she leaned against the headboard.

"I am sorry darling, but we can't open the lanes till 4:00 am. I should be home by six, and that should be plenty of time to get you to the Hospital for your CAT scan. What time is your appointment with Dr. Hernandez?" The Engineer asked as she climbed into her work truck.

"Helena, I told you, I don't mind going by myself. It's just a test and then she is going to remove the stitches." The Profiler said as she slid further down the bed.

"Myka, my love, I want to be there with you." Helena sighed. "I wish I could be holding you in my arms right now, kissing you."

The Profiler said in a low voice, "Is that all baby, maybe I could nip that sweet spot just under your jaw as I slip my hand under those damn button fly jeans of yours."

Helena let a groan as she tried to find her voice. "Sweetie... my Exquisite Goddess, all I can think about is wrapping you into my arms, feeling you give yourself over to me." The engineers voice was shaking. "But only when the Doctor says you're ready."

Myka husked out as she slid her fingers into her boy shorts, the wetness coating her fingers. "Baby, I am more then ready, please tell me how much you want me?"

Helena let out a heated sigh. "Sweetie, please, stop...I will not... Please, let's just go talk to the doctor later this morning. I will abide by whatever her decision is on our...predicament. If the doctor gives her stamp of approval,you may do what you will with me, I am yours"

* * *

The two lover's sat in the waiting room, Helena was leaning her head on Myka's shoulder stifling yawn after yawn. Myka finally broke the silence. "Helena, I am so sorry, I didn't think a CAT scan would take so long..I..Baby, as soon as we get out of here, I will tuck you into bed."

Helena smiled as she turned to kiss Myka's cheek. "My love, don't worry about me. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth."

"Ms Bering, Ms Wells? The doctor will see you now." Grabbing her lover's hand, the Brit smiled. "Come on love."

Sitting on the cold metal table, the Profiler reached for the Engineer's hand as the Doctor removed the last of the stitches from her head. "There Agent Bering, all done and good as new." The doctor said as she turned the profiler's head side to side.

"No big, ugly scar. I hope that your girlfriend is not into that." She said as she winked at Helena.

"I assure you Dr. Hernandez, all I care about is Myka's mind. The physical is just a bonus." The Brit said as she winked back at the Doctor.

As the Doctor looked over the scans, Helena cleared her throat. "Tell me Kelly, is everything okay?"

The doctor turned her head studying Helena's expression before she spoke. "Well, if there is a question Ms Bering would like to ask..."

Myka all but shouted out, before calming herself down. "YES!...um...I know I... um, should we wait till my headaches subside before…"

The doctor laughed as she made her way to the profiler. "Myka, there is the rule of thumb...if it hurts...stop, all I can say is, when the the headaches and sensitivity to light subside, you both should take advantage of it. Go to dinner, to the movies, go check out the houses you want to look at, just as long as you are not pain."

Myka sighed, brushing her fingers through her curls. "Look doc...I...um..oh Hell..look, I am going nuts without Helena doing...I mean us doing...ugh!"

The doctor took sympathy on both of them as Helena just sat next to her lover, her eyes downcast. "If you are trying to ask me if it is alright to engage in sex… the only thing I can say is...if it starts to hurt...stop…" She chuckled. "But otherwise, I see no reason to hold off."

Myka raised her hand, stilling the doctor. "Just so we're clear, you're saying it is okay to engage in mad sex with my wif… Helena?" The doctor smiled, watching the blush rise over the two women. "Yes Myka, it is acceptable to engage in sexual activity…"

* * *

With the last words echoing in their ears, Myka drug Helena out of the office, forgoing the elevator as they made their way out to the parking garage of the Hospital.

Not being able to pass up the faux paus Myka had made, the Brit touched the American's vice-like grip on her hand as they made their way to Helena's work truck. "Really love, your 'wife' would like to keep her arm in her socket." She said as the smirk formed on her lips.

Myka growled out "Mine." as she shoved Helena into the cab of the truck, her hand ripping at the button's of Helena's jean's as she slammed the truck door behind them.

Helena shivered at the possessiveness of her lover as Myka's hands shoved Helena's shirt over her head. "Please my love..."

It was all the Brit was allowed to say before hungry, possessive lips engulfed her's.

"Mine." Myka growled again in a deep husky voice that Helena had never heard before.

It was all the Brit heard as those long, strong fingers pushed into her, unable to control the wanton desire threatening to explode between them.

As Helena dug her fingers into her lover's back she panted into Myka's ear " yours" , as far as Helena was concerned, Myka was her wife, her soul belonged to Myka.

With each thrust of Helena's body slamming into Myka's hand, her fingers impaling Helena deeper on her, the truck rocked. Needing to feel her lover deeper inside her, Helena slid on top of Myka's lap, pushing down on those heavenly fingers, rocking her hips as she sucked and nipped the sweet skin at Myka's neck. Her desperate pleas falling against that soft neck. "Please sweetie, I need you now."

"Tap Tap Tap."

"Okay you two, knock it off, don't make me call the cops."

Myka bucked Helena off her lap, throwing her an apologetic but annoyed smile, then snarled at the interruption.

Myka yanked her wallet out of her back pocket, shoving the shield into the guard's face. "Oh yeah rent a cop!? Get the fuck out of here you prev before I have 'your' ass arrested !"

Helena smirked, thinking to herself, 'Much better than killing him.'


	16. Chapter 16 Sand Stop

**Chapter 16**

**Sand Stop**

**A/N This was suggested to me by friend, thank you J, for the 'beach' idea.**

**And,yes, I threw in some "Buffy" bits.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Hey, Helena! Myka! over here" Pete shouted as he stood up, waving for the two to join him.

Helena rolled her eyes as her and Myka,hand in hand, made their way through the crowd of diners. Pete hugged Helena and Myka together. "Man 'O' Man, I was worried you two wouldn't make it before happy hour ended." Pete said as he released both women from his bear hug.

"It's good to see you again Myka" Amanda said she hugged the profiler,all of them sitting down at the table." This is a great view Pete,how did you manage to get this table next to the water?"

Amanda gave a side-ways glance as she spoke up " 'We' were able to get this table because one of my former students is a chef here."

They ordered drinks and plates of appetizers so they all could share from the cute,blonde waitress. Helena and Myka were holdings hands,leaning in to each others shoulders as the waitress set their orders down. "Here you go everyone,if there is anything ya'll need, just let me know, enjoy!" The young lady said as she winked at Helena and Myka and then sauntered away from the table.

" Dang HG!, I can't believe she was just hitting you" Pete said as he leaned over toward them. Amanda smacked his head as she glared at him " Pete, don't be rude" Amanda said as she looked over at the other two women " She was winking at both of them"

Peter and Helena gave Amanda wide-eyed looks as Myka just smirked,shaking her head as she raised her glass to the woman " College,right?"

Amanda smiled back "Yup, those were some fun times"

The two Engineer's trained their eyes on their women as they clinked their glasses. " Okay...hey….woow,what the hell are you two talking about?" Pete said as he motioned his finger between the two of them.

Helena crossed her arms as she sat back "Yes Myka, Amanda...just what are you two talking about ?"

"Menagerie a trois "

" Three some?"

"yup"

"As in three people?"

"A three way,yes"

Pete raised his hands to stop all of them from further talking "Okay Okay!, I get the whole three way thing,what it means, but... Myka..your...Myka and HG, I thought the whole 'many of my lovers were men' thing meant you had been with ..you know..a few at a time"

Helena turned to glare at Pete " And just what the Bloody hell does that mean, you assumed I had participated in sort of... orgy?"

Shrinking back into his chair "Well, yeah…. sort of ,but not an orgy...did you?" Slapping him on his arm " No! I did no such thing!"

Rubbing his arm, Helena hit his other shoulder "OUCH! Hey,that really hurts, what was the second punch for?"

"That,was for your remark about 'Myka... being... Myka' what makes you think she is not adventurous when it comes to the boudoir? She could easily participate in a threesome if she so choshed to "

All four heads turned as the waitress cleared her throat " Can I get ya'll another round?" She asked as she smiled at the Engineer and Profiler.

"Yes,please..what is your name?" Myka asked as she squeezed her blushing Brit's hand

"Darla"

Myka reached out and shook the girl's hand "I'm Myka, this is Amanda and her husband Peter, and this is my girlfriend Helena, and yes,we would like another round, Darla"

* * *

The two couples said their goodbyes after dinner, Pete and Helena stood by the car as Myka and Amanda hugged "We have to do this again soon" Myka said as she pulled back from Amanda. Helena went over to stand next to Myka,hooking her arm in Myka's " How about a walk along the beach my love? I would love to hear all about your 'fun times' in College" Helena said as she quirked an eyebrow at both women.

Pete gave Amanda a quick peck on her lips as he opened the car door for his wife " Yeah Honey, me too, I want to hear all about you and your sexy roommate, just leave out the guy part"

Pete grinned at Helena as he pumped his fist ,closing the door after Amanda was seated in the car

"YES! My wife got her lady groove on!"

Amanda smacked Pete's ass through the open window of the car ,giving her husband a stern look,then turning her head to the women " Hey you two,don't forget to stop by and see the kids before your trip to Myka's parents….. have fun"

Amanda smirked at Myka and waved as Pete drove them out of the parking lot.

"Well darling, you and Amanda have grown quite close these last few weeks,should I be jealous?"

Myka smiled as she lead them down to the shore line.

"I've been spending time over at their place since you have been working nights,helping Amanda with PJ and little Jane. And no baby, there is nothing for you to be jealous over,it's nice to have a friend to chat with about things other than work."

They sat with their backs against the closed lifeguard tower, watching the waves crash against the shore "Other things besides work, like….. I don't know….,maybe like a Menagerie a trois?"

Myka let out a small laugh as she kissed her Brit's lips "We got on to the topic of our first times with other women, both of ours were in collage,mine just happened to be with this couple I met in a bar that I was at" Myka said as she was tracing small patterns on Helena's thigh. She leaned over,nipping at the Brit's ear

"Now you 'have' to tell me why you were in a bar,picking up couples,love" Helena sighed out as she tilted her head to the side,giving her American better access to her neck.

" I did not go there with the intent of picking anyone up Helena,it was just after mid-terms were finished, I wanted to blow off some steam from all the stress. They were sitting next to me at the bar,we all started talking, one thing lead to another and I ended up back at their place."

Helena was torn between listening to the profiler's story and the heat spreading down her chest and into her lower stomach as Myka was inching her hand further between her thighs,her hot breath against the Brit's neck as she was telling Helena her story.

"What about you baby,have you ever been with more than…. one person?" Helena groaned at the loss of those warm lips against her neck as the profiler pulled away. Moss colored eyes searching Mahogany orbs.

"No my love, I am not one for sharing, I am rather selfish when it comes to that"

Myka stood up,pulling her Brit with her as she lead them both into the tower,roughly laying Helena against the floor of the lifeguard tower, Myka pressed her leg between Helena's thighs

"Good to know" she husked out as she undid the Brit's button, sliding her zipper down " I don't play well with others either" Myka said as she punctuated each syllable with a thrust of her long, slender fingers that had found their way into Helena's molten core.

"Mine" Helena growled against her Profilers neck as Myka's other hand was rubbing the Brit's harden nipple through the rough fabric her shirt. Her hands found their way under the hem of Myka's blouse,raking her fingers down the soft,lily white skin that cover taunt muscles that were flexing with each thrust.

Helena's undulating hips stopped at the sound of voices.

The profiler snapped her head up at the murmurs just outside the tower

'Come on honey,no one is around,how many chances do we get to do it on a beach?'

Helena groaned into Myka's shoulder "You have got to be kidding me!? "

As both women stilled their breath,trying not to let on to the other couple that they were not without an audience. They both felt their desires building at the wanton moans that they were privy to.

They listened to the other couples heated bliss,both not sure if the other was getting as aroused as the other

"Myka" Helena whispered as she started to rock her hips into the fingers of the Profiler's that were still buried deep inside her.

'Oh God William,harder…..yeah Drue,that's it'

With each gasp from the other couple,Myka thrusted faster into her Brit, biting her moan into Helena's neck,trying her utmost to stifle her throated groan.

Myka was matching each sound of passion she heard from the couple into her Brit

Helena was beyond thinking,her hips matching each thrust,her eyes rolling back in her head as the bliss she was feeling was overtaking her.

'Oh God! William!'

Helena could no longer hold back

The Brit,her muffled proclamation of her undying love was reduced to a muffled grunt against Myka's neck

"Yours"


End file.
